


An Inkling

by Volcanic_Coyote



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I tried?, Loki is a hard one, hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcanic_Coyote/pseuds/Volcanic_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has captured the reader during the battle against the Chitauri. As he delves deep into her mind, he begins to realize that their relationship is far more complicated than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inkling

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/HC: Your Hair Color  
> H/L&C: Hair Length & Color  
> E/C: Eye Color
> 
> Sorry if this doesn't feel like it's really going anywhere. I wanted to capture Loki as best I could, while also making him have a weakness.

I had taken her, just on a mere whimsy. I felt like she’d be important somehow, eventually. Her name was Y/N, and she was a simple, pathetic human. Her porcelain skin was cut and scraped from the battle she had just been raging in only moments before. But I felt kind, rescuing her from her imminent death. Her H/L&C was tousled, and her E/C were staring back at me so very coldly. She wished death upon me, I didn’t even have to ravage her mind to understand that. I circled the chair I had so gingerly picked out for her from Stark’s collection. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. She was bound tightly and had no means of escape, not unless my precious, so called brother and his band of misfits was planning to barge in on my little soirée. 

“You don’t fool me Y/N.” I said coming back around to face her. “I know your story.” I said smirking.

“Then tell it!” She spat back at me. I had never seen a human with such ferocity, but again it’s all a show. That’s how humans like to do it. They want to laugh in the face of fear, and conquer their nightmares, but in the end…they show their true selves; pitiful, weak and very breakable. 

“A young girl born to two loving parents in a quiet English village; but you were different than all the other children. I was there.” I loved to watch her astonishment, as I got everything right. It was part of the chase. Her eyes were now their full size, wide and amazed. “Suddenly Y/N was a local hero; saving people from the ruins and healing them with her abilities. You’re no stranger to me.” I said eyeing her closely.

“Why were you there? I wasn’t associated with SHIELD then. And you weren’t even working with the Chitauri to take over the Tesseract yet.” She was genuinely interested now. I felt like I had my prize within mere grasps of my fingertips.

“I’m a God of Asguard.” I stated. “Don’t you think we would keep close watch for someone of healing abilities to join us? War is constantly raging, and wounds are constantly in need of healing.” I said turning to face toward the window. The battle was still raging, and it looked like my army was thinning out as time went on. 

The Chitauri flew back and forth, firing their lasers at unsuspecting patrons. It was total chaos, and my mind flooded with joy. I could smell their fear, lingering in the air as screams escaped from their lungs. I relished in it. My brother rode by on one of the monsters the Chitauri had surprised me with. He had his hammer, and was slamming down upon the creature over, and over. And for an inkling of a second, I felt some sort of …remorse? It felt disgusting. I heard Y/N clear her throat behind me.

“…I could… heal your wounds.” She said. The idea intrigued me. I turned to her with a smile on my face. She thought I was letting her in, that all I needed was a little bit of help from her. I wanted nothing of the sort.

“NO. No you can’t. And do you know why?” I asked her, crouching down to eye level with her. “Because no human can help heal a god” I paused looking into her eyes as a tear streamed down her face. “You’re useless to me.” I said, as I wiped the tear from her cheek. “What good is an agent who won’t take a life?”

I walked back to the window. I found myself fascinated by Y/N. I lied straight to her face. I believed she could be of some use, which is why I hadn’t killed her yet. Since time was running short, and I knew that our conversation would come to an end eventually, I decided to open her mind, and wander through her thoughts. This should be scintillating. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a moment to concentrate.

Her thoughts were scattered. She knew she wouldn’t win, and yet she wasn’t scared. I couldn’t believe all the filthy human emotions that were rushing through her very veins. She feels that she understands me, the god of mischief, like she can help me to redeem myself. One thing for sure, is that she trusts me. I could use this to my advantage later. Maybe I would let her go, thinking she had won me over, and then I would kill her slowly and painfully. That’s how it should be done, with the utmost passion. 

There was so much to sift through. As I calculated all of her plans and ravaged all of her memories and thoughts, we sat in silence. I paused for a moment to take her in. She was very beautiful, (tall/short) and slender with her Y/HC hair loose. Her skin was almost transparent and fragile like a doll. Her all black outfit accentuated her girlish figure, which I must admit I did not mind. 

I delved even deeper into the corners of her mind; to the very secret she was keeping from everyone around her. It was an…enlightening experience. She is captivated by me, even though she knows I am a threat to her entire livelihood and her entire world, she doesn’t care; it’s part of the appeal. It’s like she knew what I had found, for she turned her face away from me. She knows her faith in me is blind and foolish, and yet it remains unwavering.

I had never had to deal with anything of the sort. I’m a god of Asguard after all, and this measly weakling of a human has feelings for me? My brow softened, as I walked back around to stare into her eyes. She looked pitiful and haggard. I wanted to release her, to simply let her go and never see her again. And yet, I wanted to keep her here, trapped in my world. No one had ever had feelings for me in such a way. Why would they? A miniscule frost giant child, whose parents were slain in battle, taken in by the great Odin himself to live out his life. I resented him so much, and Thor, for all the attention he was always given, all the gifts that were forged for him, and I hid in my room refining my skills of sorcery for the day it would truly come in handy. 

“I have seen your mind Y/N.” Her eyes went wide. “I’ve seen the world through your eyes, and you haven’t the slightest of what I am about. You have no clue what I am capable of.” I could feel the steam rising within; all of the hatred and anger of the situation at hand. But there was something I had missed in all of that searching, a memory of sheer happiness. She had a family once, before she pushed them away, fearing that she would be put them in harm’s way. I could see her and her siblings, playing in their yard. Her mother and father watched closely as they ran about playing some childish game. Even in youth, Y/N was a beauty. 

Something was invading my thoughts and emotions. It was a rare occurrence and it washed over me, and consumed me like a moth to flame. I gently grabbed her face and placed a kiss upon her lips. Though it was not intimate, it felt as though it lasted for hours. Her lips were full and warm compared to my thin and cold ones. Her eyes were shut as she savored our one moment of intimacy. She divulged one last thought, as I pulled away from her, astonished by my own actions. Her thoughts were of redemption. Y/N wanted to be the one who would change my wicked ways and to get under my skin and change me. 

I turned and stormed out of the room, her pleading eyes stared after me. I could feel them boring into the back of my skull and for once it burned. I was disgusted with myself. How could I let such a weakling break my shell? The automated door shut behind me, as I leaned against the wall. I had to reconstruct and compose myself before entering the room again. Though she is only a human, she had some sort of spell put on me, but I must resist. As I re-entered the room, I noticed Stark had landed on the balcony. Y/N and Stark nodded to one another as I chuckled. 

“Now the games can really begin.” I said with a smirk.


End file.
